A Love I've Never Known
by Jessica-Doom
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Lily actually chooses Snape, Harry has an all new set of challenges to face in order to save the wizarding universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a trial story and we'll see how far it gets. But review will definitely help! So leave them, please. Good or bad. I want to hear your views.**

* * *

><p>A shriek shattered into a horrid dream. It was like a miracle, awakening him from the nightmare he had been experiencing. Quickly, he sat up, pushing thick black locks out of his eyes. A small, round face was about an inch from his when he blinked blearily. The face shrieked once more, reaching out to grab ahold of the man's hair.<p>

"Morning, love."

The man couldn't help but to smile, reaching up to pull his red-haired beauty closer and into a kiss.

"Did you have another nightmare?" The woman sat down on the bed next to her husband, pulling the laughing baby into her lap.

"Yeah." He planted his feet on the floor, rubbing at his tired eyes. For having a full night's sleep, he felt extremely unrested. It was like he'd been awake the whole time. It felt that real... Shaking it off, he stood to pull on his robe.

"Did you see Harry? Doesn't he just look adorable?" Lily held the baby up, showing off his special holiday outfit.

The man looked the boy over and couldn't help but to smile. It was cute, in a cheesy sort of way. "He's a pumpkin, Lily. Why is my son a pumpkin?"

"Today is Halloween!" Lily pressed her lips to Harry's cheek. He burbled at her, apparently extremely happy in his new outfit. "I thought I would go a little festive with it."

"He looks dashing." The man took his wife's hand, leading the family out to the kitchen. "Now, come make us breakfast?"

With a laugh, Lily set their child down in the high chair and turned on the stove. They were silent for a while, the sound of crackling bacon the only sound lighting up the tense air. Though she wanted things to be okay for just one day out of the year, there was no mistaking the mood her husband was in. He was always worrying about something. More like he was stewing. It hurt her that she couldn't talk to him about something that was eating him up. But that's how he'd always been. Just, for some reason, it had gotten worse lately. "Would you like some coffee?" She had the time to scramble eggs and pour them in the pan without a single reply. She didn't know whether he didn't hear or...

Slowly, she turned to look at her family. "Severus?" He was worrying her, staring at Harry like that. His eyes were so vacant. It was scary. "Severus, are you alright?"

Like he was half-alive, Severus turned slowly to look at Lily with those empty eyes. "Hm? Oh...yes. Please."

"You're very far away, Sev," Lily muttered. She didn't know what else to say. Seeing him like this was hard. It hurt deep down. But most of all it was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, my love." The man stood, crossing to his wife and kissing her very gently. He was ever so sweet. This was why she had married him. "That dream... It distracted me." With a soft sigh, he pulled away and returned to his spot at the table. After pulling the Daily Prophet up to hide his eyes, worry settled back onto his face.

It wasn't just a dream. There was something else bothering him. Something that went beyond anything he could see in his sleep.

Oh, if only it really were a nightmare.

A large part of Severus wanted to warn his wife of the coming events. He wanted to tell her so she and their child could be safe. But what was the point? It would happen anyway. The prophesy said so. And wouldn't that just be putting them in more danger? Right now, the two were green-eyed beauties of his life were happy. That was all he ever wanted for them.

After tonight, maybe they could start all over. If Lily were to ever forgive him, that is.

Breakfast went by in a hazy blur. It was uneventful and a little quiet. But after the dishes had been cleared away, Lily was ready to make the most of the day. "They have a hay ride going through the village. I thought I would take Harry. Doesn't that sound fun? Would you like to join us?" She picked the boy up, both smiling in a way that made Severus' heart ache. The horror of his dream was quickly becoming a reality he could not stand.

"You two go. Spend time together. I have...a few things to do around the house." Severus did his best to smile. The thing was, though, he couldn't quite make it real. No matter how hard he tried, the light would not come on in his eyes.

Whether Lily noticed or not, she nodded and took their son out for the day. The house was quiet for the remainder, which helped a little to calm Severus' nerves. Without the two around, he was able to focus on something else. Just for now.

* * *

><p>Dinner was slightly awkward. Severus was even more sullen than he had been that morning. The interaction through the meal was only Lily fighting Harry to eat his mashed peas. He wasn't too fond of them, apparently. This became such an ordeal that he was covered in green slop by the time his wife gave up. After that she bathed their son and then put him to bed.<p>

When Lily came to find Severus, he was seated in the sitting room, staring out the window. He was waiting for everything to happen. The best he could hope for was keeping Lily close to hold her back. Maybe things would go alright and he wouldn't be missing two of the best things in his life. Just one.

As soon as it started, everything was a blur, however. He couldn't stop her. At the first sign of an invasion, Lily was at Harry's side. He couldn't even stop her if he had tried. The reality of the situation paralyzed him from even attempting. And before he knew it, a green flash was emanating from the nursery. The Dark Lord's laugh was soon to follow as he closed in on the only thing standing between him and absolute success.

A hot thread of a tear rained down Severus' cheek, but he couldn't make himself go any closer to that room. He couldn't do it. Couldn't see her like that. Couldn't witness the death of the last thing he had in this world.

Another flash of green let him know it was over. But where he expected the Dark Lord to come out in victory, nothing happened. More tears trekking their way down his face as he waited. Seconds, minutes, could it be hours? went by.

Something was wrong.

Like he was completely mindless, Severus made his way to the room. It felt like he had walked miles before he was finally nudging the door open. He avoided looking at the floor because he knew he would lose it then. Instead, he focused on finding his leader. But Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be found. It wasn't a large room to begin with and amongst all of the infant-style colors, he would be easy to spot. But there was no sign.

Slowly, his gaze shifted over to where Harry should have been lying motionless. He wasn't. Instead, the small boy was up and active. He was happy, like nothing had happened. Had anything even happened?

The moment Severus looked towards the floor, he knew something had. He was on his knees, clutching to his wife's lifeless body, not holding back on the tears before he knew what he was doing. He had been expecting at least one death tonight, but this was not the one he had braced himself for.

As his sobs died slowly, he looked back up at the wrong survivor. Those stunning, haunting green eyes were staring at him. Questioning him.

"This is your fault," Severus muttered to the boy, standing but not releasing Lily. The love of his life, no longer living.

Harry only continued to stare, making hands towards his father for attention. The first thing the man noticed about his son was the odd shaped mark upon his forehead. Frowning, he leaned in for a better look. The boy grabbed at Severus' hair, pulling him in and begging to be held. Eyes narrowed and cold, the man loosed the grip and pushed Harry's unruly locks aside. "What happened...?" he couldn't help but musing as he traced the lightning bolt shape with his thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, this is a trial story and so far I'm liking it. But reviews will definitely help! So leave them, please. Good or bad. I want to hear whatever you have to say!**

* * *

><p>"Muggles." The tall blond man spat it out like it was acid on his tongue. His eyes a bit narrowed, Harry watched him look down on all the people with a smug look. As they walked through Kings Cross, Mr. Malfoy couldn't help himself, apparently. He walked with an air of importance, shoving past anyone in his way. Though his son stared up at him in adoration, the other boy in their group was a bit disappointed in his company.<p>

Why was it so easy for them to deem themselves higher than any of these other, 'regular' people?

But Harry would never voice these thoughts aloud. Father would be disappointed and turn a blind eye to any punishment the Malfoy family saw fit for such a betrayal.

"Come now, Harry. Walk faster." Lost in his thoughts, he had to be prodded forward by Mrs. Malfoy's gentle hands. He quickened his pace, passing easily through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. It didn't faze him one bit, though he'd never been through it before. Nothing magical really ever surprised him anymore. It was part of a normal life.

The lack of affection between the Malfoys and their child, Draco, was less than shocking as well. If his own father would have been able to see him off at the train, he was sure things would have been the same way. A little bit of an awkward 'goodbye' and then a quick ushering onto the Hogwarts Express.

The two boys were finding a compartment long before they even needed to be. They sat down opposite one another. All alone. And for the longest time, Harry said not a word to the other. He was eerily silent today, actually. Being his closest friend, Draco could instantly pick up why. But he wasn't the type to question such trivial things as feelings. He would rather change the subject to something more comfortable.

"Hey, Harry. Look." Draco nodded out the window and Harry focused his eyes on the image outside rather than the glass. In their view was a rather large family. Quickly, he had to count just how many there were. Four boys and a little girl following behind, completed by a set of parents. All looking ragged, all with flaming red hair. All quite pathetic to the eye. Harry couldn't help the snort that slipped from him. As his eyes met Draco's, he covered his mouth to keep any more from escaping, although the deep sneer on the other's face wasn't helping. "They're the Weasleys. They have like...seven children. And their poor as _dirt_. It's so..." He made a throaty noise of disgust that Harry couldn't help but to agree with.

So, maybe he was a bit like Lucius Malfoy. He did feel a little superior, to people like this at least. But it was sort of easy to pity people like this. Maybe if he hadn't grown up playing at the Malfoy Manor, surrounded by luxury, things would be a bit different. After all, he wasn't completely rich himself. His father did better than these people seemed to do, though. He at least had enough money to buy new clothes for his child.

"What's sad is they're all in Gryffindor so far. Apparently there's one in our year. But I bet he'll be one, as well. And his filthy sister after him." Draco rolled his eyes and slammed down the shade. Just looking at family was clearly stressing him out.

"You're hoping for Slytherin."

"I'm counting on it." A quite creepy grin crossed Draco's lips. It was so infectious that Harry caught it as well. It was expected of both of them to be in Slytherin. It was important to their parents and therefore it was important to the boys.

The rest of the train ride, the atmosphere of their compartment stayed much the same. Before they left the station, the two boys were joined by Crabbe and Goyle. They were like their lackies. Big, dumb guys who went along with anything Harry or Draco were to say. That's really all they were there for.

By the time they reached the castle, however, Harry's mood started to drift down again. He rode beside Draco in the boat, following him along like a little puppy. When everyone was standing outside the Great Hall, giggling and gossiping about what house was best, Harry couldn't stop zoning at the ground. He was actually a bit bored with the castle. This was like his second home in the summer. So, the beautiful halls and walls decorated with talking portraits were nothing but normal to him.

The only time he looked up was when Draco nudged him so he could mess with someone. The Weasley boy. Harry watched in mild amusement as he picked on the boy's clothes, hair, family. Anything he could grasp at to make that freckled face turn red. And he was doing quite a good job at it. The only reason he stopped was to turn and look at a professor clearing their throat. Harry turned to give a small smile to Minerva McGonagall. She didn't return it, however. Instead she began listing off rules and things, and he found himself tuning out once more.

They first years began walking into the Great Hall, all eyes staring at them. It was like they were fresh meat here. A thing to be gawked at. Harry watched his feet as he walked, again not stunned by the look of the hall. All of the other eleven-year-olds were busy looking up at the floating candles and weather-reflecting ceiling. This was also something he had seen too many times before to even care about it.

Another reason for keeping his eyes down was the man staring directly at him. He could feel it, even without meeting those beady, black orbs. The pressure was on right now. In the matter of a few minutes he would be sitting up on that stool, being told where he was supposed to spend the next seven years of his life.

_Slytherin... Slytherin... It must be Slytherin._

The nerves built up to an almost unbearable point as Harry heard everyone else being sorted. Of course, Draco was in Slytherin. Did that hold some hope for him as well? For the most part, he didn't care about the rest. Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco, which was expected. And the other of the children were slowly picked off into the four houses.

Until there was only three students left to be sorted.

"Harry Snape."

The hall drew quiet as the boy with the scar drew forward. Apparently no one realized he was to be attending this year. Of course Draco wouldn't be one to brag about it, seeing as what this boy had done at such a young age was seen as shameful. And that's exactly what Harry felt. He walked forward with his head hung, looking up only in time to see a slow nod from his father. He straightened his back a bit, for appearances, and sat upon the stool. All eyes were settled on him. And why shouldn't they be?

He was a legend.

A soft, slinky voice in his ear tore all thoughts away from the present world. "Ah...young Snape. I've been waiting to be atop your head for years. Hm...yes... You will be difficult. I think..."

"Slytherin. Please be Slytherin," Harry found himself whispering, closing his eyes and wishing for it with all that he had. It was important."

There was a small pause, as if the hat were really thinking it over. But what he shouted out for the whole hall to hear was not what Harry wanted. It was quite the opposite, really. And as soon as that one horrible word left the fabricated mouth, the boy could feel his heart beating with a dangerous intensity. He stood, ears filled with a mixture of boos and approving clapping. Even through the noise, though, all he could focus on was the disapproving look on Severus Snape's face.

_Wrong... Wrong! This is all wrong!_

Harry didn't want to leave the stool. He was safe here. And maybe he could get the hat to choose a different house. But Professor McGonagall was already ushering him off. He had no choice but to make his way to the table underneath the red and gold banners.

His heart was heavy, as was his footsteps, when he passed by Draco. A deep seething was roosted in his expression. Though he couldn't tell who the anger was directed at. It wasn't really Harry's fault, was it? He couldn't help what house he had been sorted into.

A girl with wild, brown, wavy hair took his hand and yanked him into an empty spot beside her. Apparently he was distracting from the remaining two students. He slowly, mechanically, moved himself into a more comfortable position on the bench and stared daggers down at his plate.

_Gryffindor! There is absolutely no reason for this. Father will be so mad... Maybe he could take it up with Dumbledore. This is just all wrong._

Dully, he noted that said man was now making a speech in the background. A short one that included nothing but nonsensical words. It was slightly irritating, the way he spoke them with pride.

Once he had finished, food appeared on the tables and everyone felt free to talk. The students around him felt free to gush about him in particular.

"Harry Snape! Can you believe it? Harry got into Gryffindor!"

"Well, of course he did! He's a hero!"

"It's bloody brilliant."

"Obviously Harry would be a Gryffindor. Someone of his ability and power couldn't be placed just anywhere."

"But his dad's the head of..."

Whoever was beginning to speak that line was cut off by Harry's menacing glare. He had finally looked up to see who surrounded him. Red hair... Weasleys. And the girl who he vaguely recalled talked too much. Disappointing company for him. He wasn't proud of this and would just as soon leave. Except...he had no idea where the Gryffindor common rooms were. He could make his way to Slytherin dungeons in his sleep. But this was all foreign to him. So he was forced to sit here, watching the youngest of the Weasley boys stuffing his face with everything possible. It was revolting.

"It's not something to be ashamed of, Harry."

Harry jumped and looked over at the girl. She had whispered it so softly that he wasn't sure I she had even said it. Not something to be ashamed of? What did this girl know?

Nothing.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The smile upon her lips seemed genuine. He nodded at her, and then turned to his empty plate. Though he was hungry, he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. That didn't stop this girl from loading his plate up with turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, everything. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. After all, your mother was a Gryffindor, right?"

_Mother?_

"She was?"

This stunned Hermione into silence for a moment. He figured she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. But he was. He had no idea that his mother had been in Gryffindor. He had just always assumed...

"Of course she was." The girl smiled, then went back to her own food. This little bit of information, meant to reassure him, only brought on more confusion for Harry. He frowned, taking small bites of food as he thought and thought about this.

Harry didn't know much about his mother. He knew her name was Lily, he had her eyes, and she was beautiful. Why hadn't Father mentioned that she was a Gryffindor. He always acted like it was such a shameful house. Slytherin was the only way. What was so wrong about Gryffindor if his own mother had been in it?

A sharp pain ringing through his scar stopped Harry from being able to ponder this further. He hissed and looked up at the head table, seeing that Professor Dumbledore was speaking one again. He had recited the castle rules and welcomed all new and returning students. Then there was the need for introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which had apparently become an annual tradition. That was when he had felt the sting, though he wasn't sure what it was.

He watched the man, Professor Quirrell intensely for a moment, rubbing at his scar. The pain had receded, but he could still feel it. It was like someone had taken a white-hot poker to his forehead. He has spoken to Quirrell many times, as he had been the Muggle Studies teacher before, and never had a reaction like this.

The moment his father's eyes cut to him, however, Harry dropped his hand and did his best to look normal. To appear fine. There was a calculating look in Professor Snape's eyes that he wasn't all too sure of.

He didn't have to worry much longer for they were soon singing the school song and being ushered off to bed. There wasn't so much as a second to go apologize to his father before one of the Weasley children were ushering him to their dormitories. He tried for a smile at the Potions Master, but he wasn't looking. He was talking with Professor Quirrell, absorbed in his conversation apparently.

There were a whole slew of questions Harry wanted to ask his father before bed. They were sure to gnaw him raw tonight. But what could he do? He was in Gryffindor and therefore would not be permitted to sneak down to the Slytherin dungeons. It would have to wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This has moved from a trial story to one I actually might keep on. I've been getting a lot of reviews, but you know what? I'd love more! Good or bad. I want to hear whatever you have to say!**

* * *

><p>Being in Gryffindor posed its challenges over the years. Harry never quite met his father's expectations on much of anything. Especially not after the Malfoys abandoned him for the disgrace the house brought on him. Everyone who had ever surrounded him in his child turned their back on him. In first year, he withheld the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. Everyone was so proud of him, Professor Dumbledore in particular. But his motive was really only to keep it from his father. He was sure Professor Snape was the one trying to steal it from beneath the castle. But when he got down there, an entirely different matter was at hand.<p>

For the second time in his life he defeated this man. And for the second time, he felt like a total idiot for it. Something in his father's eyes told him he did wrong here. There was no secret in the adoration for the Dark Lord surrounding him. Everyone had seemed to overlook the fact that he had survived as a baby when they had first met, though. But now that there was a chance the Dark Lord could once more rise to power... Things were different.

By the end of his second year, Harry had blown any chance of Draco ever speaking civilly to him again. Everyone knew that year what happened. Voldemort showed himself, and once more he was defeated by this mere boy. After this, Lucius gave Severus so much grief that he began to take it out on his son. It was a vicious cycle that only got worse with the next year.

Disobeying orders, attacking his father, rescuing a fugitive, nearly being eaten by a werewolf... The only good part of the year of meeting old classmates of his mother's. He tried not to take in the insults made towards his father, and this was actually easy to do. The things Professor Lupin and Sirius Black said about Lily were...inspiring. Some imagined, conjured up memory of all these things combined was how he even formed a corporeal patronus to save them all in the first place. It was an amazing year of him.

However, once summer arrived things backtracked for him.

"Harry Tobias, get back here!"

The boy, overtaken by teenage hormones, stamped back down the stairs and threw open the door to the living room once more. "What?"

For a moment Severus could only stare at Harry, brow knit with the confusion of his past. He had the temper of his mother. And that showed plainly in his piercing green eyes right now. It was enough to through the man off and forget what he was trying to do. In that moment of hesitation, Harry won the argument and stormed off again. Leaving this man absolutely broken.

For the longest time, Severus could only sit in the living room of their small house in Spinner's End. Sobbing. For the first time in years, he had let his guard down. The boy who looked so much like him flashed him a side of his mother that had not been seen in years. And he hadn't been ready for that. He wasn't ready for the wave of emotions that came with it. The memories that he wished he could have back.

When he finally removed himself from the floor, night had fallen. He rubbed his red eyes sorely, traipsing up the stairs to his son's room. There was no need to knock. The door was already open, Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a photo. Tears were in his eyes as well. "She was gentle to everyone," was all Severus could manage to say as he leaned against the doorframe.

"That's what Lupin said."

"What else did he say to you?"

For the longest moment it was eerily silent in the room. Harry couldn't quite muster up the courage to repeat it. But there was something different in his father's expression right now. Something told him they were done fighting for the moment. Any harsh words from earlier meant nothing. He just honestly wanted to know. "He said... Well, he didn't say much. Just...just that...she wasn't always in love with you. That...after some sort of accident, she settled for you. Is this true? Was she really in love with someone else? This James Potter?"

An icy feeling started to creep into the room. Severus' eyes went cold and dark as he remembered things he tried to keep shut out of his mind. His voice lacked emotion as he snapped out an affirmative. And although he would rather shut it away in a corner of his mind, he knew Harry would never leave him alone unless he explained better. Explained _his_ side of it all, as opposed to the biased story he may have heard from Black or Lupin.

"_Hello, Severus."_

_The Potions Master, then just a boy ready to grow out of his childhood, looked up from his book to find the source of the voice. He knew it by heart, and the face made him nearly swoon. Without reserve, he allowed himself a smile. But a moment later it had disappeared. It had been so long... Two years, to be exact. And now they were about to graduate. What did she want? Settling a frown on his lips, he looked away once again and tried to ignore her presence._

_Easier said than done._

"_Severus, I don't want us to always fight. I want what we used to have back." She sighed, settling down beside him on the cool, fresh grass. "I have wonderful news and I... I just don't know who else to share it with."_

_The moment he felt her hair upon his cheek, her head upon his shoulder, he broke. Severus looked at her again, forgiving her for everything. And he was sure without even uttering an apology, she had done the same for him. He breathed a soft sigh, half of relief and half of longing, then softly stroked those waves of auburn behind her ear. "If it's that you're engaged to Potter, I already know. Everyone knows." His voice was twinged with sadness and hatred for something he would never have._

"_Oh, Sev..."_

_The way they sat in silence for the remainder of the evening, watching the sunset with one another like they were children again, was almost magical. For that time, they forgot anything outside of each other. But somewhere that had to end. They couldn't stay like this forever. Lily Evans was promised to another man and that made Severus feel dirty for even wishing otherwise._

_Without a word, once the sky turned black, he stood and gathered his bag. As he tried to walk away, a gentle hand clasped onto his ankle, stopping him. He looked down, attempting to shake free. "It's no use, Severus. I'm not letting go." That didn't stop him from trying. He didn't want to be trapped here by his emotions another moment. "Please, stay. Just for the night. I'm afraid I'll never see you again. We graduate tomorrow, you know..."_

_Her voice. He would follow that voice anywhere. For anything. Like she was controlling him, the boy sat down again, closer to her this time. He even allowed himself to reach for her hand. There was no protest as they laced their fingers together. Tonight it was just them. They were giving themselves one free pass, since it was the last chance they would ever have._

_By the morning, the two children had to force themselves to become adults. They pulled away from one another, not sharing any more traitorous kisses or lingering touches. After a stiff goodbye, they went their separate ways._

_A month later, Lily showed up on Severus' doorstep. She wore a look of utter dismay, face pale and eyes red. Something had happened, she said. Something horrible. By the way she threw herself into his arms, he knew he would never have to fight for her attention again. James Potter was no longer there to win her over. And while he could tell that this was devastating for the love of his life, he couldn't help but to feel a little elated. It was selfish, but he was happy he finally won._

_They attended Potter's funeral together, Lily mourning her heart out. No one had seen it coming. James Potter was known to be a bit reckless, but people didn't really expect him to lose his life over it. Fate wasn't exactly on his side the day Sirius Black caused the explosion. He ended his best friend's life along with thirteen other Muggles'. Though he went to Azkaban for it, Severus was one of the few to know he hadn't done it. In fact, he had tried to stop his friend, Peter Pettigrew, from going through with it. From completing the Dark Lord's wishes and killing Potter, simply for rejecting to join him. But Peter disappeared and left Black to take the blame._

_No one would have believed him if Severus attempted to tell the truth._

_After the funeral, there was no more mention of the past. Potter was eliminated from any of their thoughts and they moved on into a happy life together. Still, the thought of just narrowly getting Lily constantly bothered Severus. He would never question it, but it was wrong. He was grateful for it, but he couldn't help but to feel she had been robbed of something even he couldn't compete with..._

Harry didn't speak for the longest time, frowning down at the photo in his hand. He flipped it over so Severus could see. It wasn't one he had lying around this house. This was from someone else. The man narrowed his eyes at it, turning away out of anger. The smiles the two showed in the photograph, spinning and giggling by a fountain, were more than he could handle. It sickened him.

"She seemed happy with him."

"James Potter was a pompous git!" Severus pushed off the wall, striding over and ripping the photo from Harry's fingers. "Lily deserved better than him! That boy..." He couldn't even form the words to describe how he felt about James Potter. His blood boiled, giving off a facial expression to take the place of any description he may have been able to get out.

Slowly, Harry stood and took the picture back. He stuck it in his bedside table before slipping out of the room and downstairs. "How does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

_So like his mother... _Severus, left there on his own, drew in a deep breath to steady himself. Why was he allowing himself to get so worked up about this whole thing? It was the past. He and Lily had decided long ago to let it be. But somehow it was finding a way back out into the open.


End file.
